


舊金山夜未眠

by weltall



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 艾登在舊金山遇見了約爾迪，更準確地說，是約爾迪找到了他。





	舊金山夜未眠

芝加哥事件後，艾登仍然繼續執行私法制裁者的活動，只是範圍不再侷限在芝加哥，他會跟著線索到其他城市調查，這也是為什麼他會出現在舊金山，然後因為意外加上差勁的運氣而被擒獲。

艾登知道自己之所以能夠成功脫逃，主要是因為有舊金山當地DedSec的的幫助，他也知道他們的成員有誰，是誰在他們背後幫助他們。

馬可仕他們是群天才，但他也不是省油的燈。

離開監牢後，艾登發了條訊息，順了一臺機車來到舊金山灣旁的一家快餐店。他不是個喜愛奢華的人，但也沒有虐待自己的興趣，關他的人不打算讓他餓死或渴死，卻也沒讓他過得多好，水與兩片乾麵包就是他的一餐，說得更準確點，他就快要餓昏了。

艾登點了漢堡與熱咖啡，然後開始等待。

這家店能夠清楚地看到舊金山大橋，白天或許十分熱鬧，但深夜這個時間卻只有遠處燈火闌珊帶著夜晚獨有的安寧，店裡小貓兩三隻都忙著自己的事，沒人會去注意其他人。艾登慢條斯理地吃完漢堡，正在喝第二杯熱咖啡的時候，他等的的人到了。

丁骨在他的對面坐下，朝服務生揮揮手也要了一杯熱咖啡。

「沒想到你會來這裡。」丁骨說。自從在堡壘一別，他就沒有再見過丁骨，偶爾他們會交換一些訊息，但也僅止於加密的幾則簡訊，丁骨沒有告訴他去向，他也沒有告知對方他的目標，不過三年沒見，除了服裝變花俏之外，這名CtOS的開發者沒有什麼改變。

「追著一條人口販賣的線索過來。」艾登說。

「聽說你被抓了？芝加哥狡狐到了舊金山就變笨手笨腳了嗎？」丁骨賊笑。

「這次的確是有些疏忽，不會再犯相同的錯誤。我知道你跟本地的DedSec有聯繫，請幫我跟馬可仕他們說聲謝謝。」艾登說。

丁骨點點頭，顯然早就預期到他的回答。服務生送來了他的熱咖啡，丁骨喝了一口後說道：「他也在這座城市裡，有打算跟他見面嗎？」

「誰？」艾登決定裝迷糊，丁骨給了他白眼，「別裝了，再裝就不像了。」

艾登沒有回話，丁骨繼續問：「還是無法原諒他？」

原諒？艾登不覺得他與約爾迪之間有什麼好原諒，就像約爾迪說的，只是生意而已，在這之前，即使他們生意談著談著談到了床上，即使一起吃過飯、沒事做的時候肩靠著肩窩在沙發上看電影，也都只是孤獨的靈魂渴望陪伴的結果，既然生意談完了，也沒有必要再碰面。

這些話艾登在心裡想了無數次，就連他自己聽起來都覺得有些牽強，所以他明智地繼續保持沉默。

「好吧，這是你們兩個之間的事，與我無關。」丁骨聳聳肩，「不過我還是覺得你應該跟秦好好談一談，然後把這件事放下。」

關於約爾迪的話題就到這裡結束，接下來他們談了些有關布魯姆、DedSec的事，說好如果有其他資訊再互相交換後，兩人在快餐店門口再次分道揚鑣。

艾登走回順來的機車旁，騎回他在舊金山租的汽車旅館。他查過了，抓住他的人沒有找到那個地方，而他已經預付了房租，所以那個地方還是他的。

半路的時候天空開始下雨，由小而大，等到他回到汽車旅館時，外頭已被雨水變成白花花的世界，他也全身滴滴答答地滴著水，現在艾登只想洗個熱水澡就蒙頭大睡。然而，這個計畫在看到那名站在房門前的男人時就徹底胎死腹中。

艾登忍住拿甩棍敲暈對方的衝動，淡淡地問：「你怎麼會在這裡。」

約爾迪看起來與三年前沒有兩樣，一樣是蓬鬆的鳥窩頭、囂張的大紅襯衫配白西裝，讓艾登看了非常不爽的是對方非常乾爽，一點也沒有受大雨影響。

「當然是來看你，如果我不找你，你鐵定不會來找我。」約爾迪說。

「我沒什麼好找你的。」艾登拿出手機解鎖房門。在他住進來的第一天他就把房門的電子索加密，所以房卡自然也就失去了作用。

他沒有招呼約爾迪，自顧自地走進房間開始脫外套與帽子，他沒有關房門，約爾迪理所當然地跟了進來，「你就這麼迫不及待要為我寬衣解帶？」

艾登沒有理他，「熱水壺、杯子、茶包都在那裡」他比著房間的一角，「要喝水喝茶自己弄。」然後他就抱著換洗衣服進了浴室，碰的一聲關上浴室門。

熱水帶走了一部分的疲憊與寒冷，其餘則是深入則不受影響，但艾登已經習慣這些感覺，他擦乾身體，穿上了衣服，邊擦著頭髮邊走出浴室。

約爾迪已經泡好茶，怡然自得地把這裡當成了他自己的地方。

「你的茶。」約爾迪比了比桌上的那一杯。

艾登在另一張椅子上坐下，頭髮擦得差不多了，就拿起那杯茶捧在手上暖手，他盯著約爾迪，直到金牌收尾人終於受不了。

「你的頭髮還沒全乾。」約爾迪說，語氣像是控訴他用完了廁所衛生紙沒有補。

「你來這裡是要跟我討論我的生活習慣？」艾登問。

約爾迪抿了抿嘴，「不是。」

「那是為了什麼？」

約爾迪嘆口氣，起身拿來放在電視旁的吹風機，插上插頭開始用暖風輕吹艾登的頭髮，就像兩人以前還在一起的時候他經常做的那樣，直到艾登的髮根都乾了才停手。

約爾迪將吹風機整整齊齊放回原位，坐回椅子上，而艾登手裡的茶已經涼了，但全身都暖呼呼的，睡意纏住了他的思緒，讓他現在只想倒在床上什麼也不要想，什麼也不要做。

「頭髮吹完了，如果你沒有其他事，我想睡覺了，門在那邊。」說完，艾登起身走向床鋪，才走到一半，就被人拉住手臂。

「你想再跟你做筆生意。」約爾迪說。

「我不想跟你談生意。」艾登說。在望夫塔上約爾迪突然出現，雖然心有疑慮，但他還是挪開對著約爾迪的槍口轉而重新指向達米安，讓自己在這之後受制於人，讓他在約爾迪將槍口對準他的時候，只能舉手按照對方的話放下武器。

他懷疑過約爾迪是不是故意放水讓他有機會使用大停電，但也可能是因為約爾迪太高估自己或太低估他，無論如何，艾登都不想再將自己置於那種險境一次。

「你可以先聽聽看條件，我的條件很優惠，如果聽完後你不同意，我立刻就離開這裡。」約爾迪試著說服他。

如果不讓約爾迪說完，不把人敲昏而能好好睡一覺的機率大概是零。思考了幾秒，艾登同意了，「你說。」

這次的合作模式與過去相反，約爾迪欠人一個人情，對方要他拿到對方矽谷公司的客戶資料。任務十分簡單，甚至不需要殺人，但客戶的資料藏在公司主機中，這不是單靠狙擊槍就有辦法完成的，於是他找上了艾登。

艾登接受了，他把這歸於簡單的任務、不錯的報酬，還有被睡意鈍化的腦袋。

約爾迪沒有騙他，這項任務真的非常容易，容易到過了頭。雖然主機的防備較為嚴密，一般的駭客可能應付不定，但也不是到非艾登出手不可，以約爾迪出的價格鐵定找得到人，而大廈本身的守衛根本毫無挑戰性。

「你的資料。」艾登將資料傳送到約爾迪的手機，約爾迪確認後就將尾款轉給了他，數目一如約定地非常漂亮。

「現在你該告訴我，你找我究竟要做什麼了。」艾登說。

「你在說什麼。」約爾迪裝迷糊。

艾登挑了一邊眉毛，轉身就走，立刻被拉住手臂，艾登轉身看向對方。

「還是這麼急性子。」約爾迪搖頭，「這麼說好了，我們都知道這次的交易只是一個藉口，如果你拒絕了這筆交易，我會再找其他的方法接近你，但你接受了，省了許多麻煩。」

艾登思考著要不要拿出甩棍直接敲暈對方，約爾迪倒是沒有察覺他的想法，不，即使察覺了也不在意，笑嘻嘻地看著他，「它幫我確認了一件事，我還是有機會。」

「確認什麼？」

「我們兩個。」約爾迪說，「我想過了，生意是生意，我當時拿槍指著你，但我可沒真的動手，你應該也有發現吧？最後你也把我撞下燈塔，我不會說扯平了，所以我提出一個條件，你答應的話，從此以後我絕對不會再拿槍指著你，你如果找我幫忙，我給你打一折。」艾登皺起眉頭，要開口但被約爾迪打斷，「條件很簡單，等會你讓我請你吃一頓飯。」

「你想要餐廳裡某個人的資料？」艾登謹慎地問。

「不是。」約爾迪否認。

「還是餐廳內部的資料？」艾登再問。

「不是！真的只是單純吃飯而已。」約爾迪說，「怎麼樣，很划算吧？」

艾登不得不承認，「一折聽起來是蠻不錯的。」

約爾迪捧著心說：「等等！我還以為你會比較在意我不會再拿槍對著你這件事！」

艾登聳聳肩，「你上一次沒有成功，以後也不會成功，我沒有什麼好擔心。」

「嘿！我上一次成功了好嘛！皮爾斯，做人要公道！」

他們坐上了車，約爾迪說了一個地址，艾登發動了車輛，兩人揚長而去。

「你不是說只是吃頓飯？」艾登瞪著約爾迪。

「幫派老大選擇在這裡被暗殺又不是我的錯！」

艾登拉起面罩，「算了，趕快解決這些人，你還欠我一頓飯。」

「沒問題，你知道在市中心有一家不錯的酒吧嗎？它的......」

約爾迪接下來的叨叨絮絮被淹沒在變電箱的爆炸聲與幫派分子的尖叫之中。

「少廢話，多做事。」艾登說。

「是，是，你說了算，說真的，皮爾斯，你都不知道我對你多好。」約爾迪委屈地說。

艾登的嘴角揚了揚，約爾迪正窺視著在餐廳中央交火的幫派分子，沒有看到。

說不定他知道呢？

終

**Author's Note:**

> 慶祝斷斷續續玩了這麼久，終於全部通關。  
約爾迪與艾登的互動實在太有戲了，此處應有文！


End file.
